O que importa
by Dodis
Summary: Blaise se apaixonou por uma nascida trouxa, e agora terá que escolher entre seu amor e a vontade dela,pois afinal,até os sonserinos podem amar.


Essa fanfic não foi feita vizando fins lucrativos,os personagens de Harry Potter pertencem a J.K Rowling.

Uma short fic onde eu juntei um casal meio impossível:Zabini e uma nascida trouxa,e por isso eles tem que fugir da perseguição dos comensais que não aceitam muito bem o romance

Espero que se divirtam lendo a fic.

Bjos^^

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**O que importa**

Isso... ouço o som dos homens da tropa se aproximando,suas dezenas de pares de pés batem ritmadamente de encontro ao chão de terra e espalham sutilmente uma densa poeira vermelha. O cenário é reconfortante, peço em meus pensamentos que cheguem logo e terminem seu trabalho, que me achem e me matem. Quero que sejam rápidos, mas isso não importa tanto agora. Agora que sou nada mais do que uma casca vazia. Não sinto a dor de seus chutes, ou consigo assimilar as risadas e chacotas enquanto decidem que não vale a pena perder tempo desperdiçando magia para matar um traidor; mas vejo que procuram alguma diversão antes de terminarem seu trabalho.

Vejo quando meu sangue sai pela minha boca e pelas narinas, metálico e quente. Espero que meu sangue saia todo para que eu possa esperá-la ansiosamente no outro mundo. Esse mundo em que estou agora não faz mais parte de mim.

Mesmo com bolhas de sangue agora preenchendo minha boca como se água fervesse em minhas vísceras, consigo sorrir e ter pensamentos agradáveis, como o de quando a conheci, ou de quando começamos a namorar e soube que a partir daquele momento meu destino pertenceria a ela, que a ajudaria a completar seus sonhos e a protegeria. Eu estaria ao seu lado sempre, como agora estou em mente e espírito.

Ela conseguiu. Ainda bem, graças a Merlim, ela conseguiu sair daqui a tempo. Ela não será morta. Ficou com tanto medo quando ouviu os comensais se aproximando, nos caçando com seus feitiços mortais, que passou a se arrepender de nossa fuga, chamou nosso amor de delírio e quis voltar atrás. Eu sabia que era tarde demais. Tarde demais para que eu tivesse novamente uma vida sem ser em função da dela. Tarde para que fosse capaz de esconder meu amor. Tarde para fugir, fingir, ou seguir sozinho. Eu já era dela há muito tempo, era tarde para parar de aceitar minha paixão, que para mim era um caminho sem volta; mas não para ela.

Ela poderia viver, seguir e não sofrer mais. Seu pior pesadelo não era se separar de mim, e por mais doloroso que isso fosse, eu aceitei isso assim que compreendi que "nós" poderia ser passado para ela, ela viveria, ela tinha escolha.

Então eu a libertei. Libertei-a das correntes que uniam nossos destinos, para que ela tivesse uma segunda chance. Beijei-a na mão e mostrei a ela um caminho por onde era possível somente um de nós fugir sozinho. Assim que a beijei, jurei eterno amor silenciosamente e meus olhos a viram partir.

Mesmo que essa visão me destruísse por dentro, mesmo que fosse horrível saber que não dependíamos um do outro igualmente, suspirei aliviado por ter a consciência de que ela seria feliz, genuinamente feliz, longe desse sangue e guerra. Ela poderia fugir, mas era tarde para mim.

Com os olhos lacrimejantes ela se foi, e correu para longe, aos tropeços. Ninguém a mataria quando ela fugisse, e tudo o que eu tinha que fazer para que isso acontecesse era morrer. Eu morreria sim; morreria, mataria e me humilharia por ela, por um capricho dela, ou para ver seu sorriso belo. Sabia que morrer não seria ruim, pois a minha essência não se alojava mais em meu corpo. Minha essência foi-se com ela, eu sempre estaria a sua sombra, acompanhando-a e amando-a.

Quando sinto um forte chute no estômago atingindo meus órgãos e raspando-os posso ouvir, como uma dolorosa canção, a morte se aproximando, nesse ponto já estou delirando.

Ela adorava música, escutávamos muita música em nossos encontros secretos, porque tudo o que ela me pedia eu era incapaz de lhe negar. Entro em um estado de nostalgia muito grande e sorrio novamente. A morte já havia me atingido quando ela escolheu sua vida ao invés de dividir a eternidade em minha companhia, perecendo comigo.

Engasgado com vomito, de repente não sorrio mais; somente algumas lágrimas rolam por meu rosto, criando um novo sabor quando tocam minha boca junto ao metálico, e vejo que é a hora.

Digo adeus à moça que não posso dizer que amei, mas sim que foi meu pilar na vida, meu ponto de luz. Adeus, mas não para sempre. Adeus até que minha querida morra também e me encontre de braços abertos a esperando sem nenhuma mágoa, pois sei que ela querendo isso mais do que tudo ou não,_ será eternamente minha._

* * *

Bom é isso,acabei matando o coitado,mas morrer por amor até que pe legal né?Pelo menos ele morreu feliz.


End file.
